Dark Water (TV Series)
"Dark Water" is the fourth episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twentieth-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 13, 2023. It was co-written by Angela Kang and Danai Gurira and directed by Kaitlin Zourdanni. Plot After a kidnapping in Alexandria, Michonne is determined to get them back and she will do whatever she can to ensure their survival, a terrible decision must be made. Synopsis The Episode opens at the end of Infiltration with Michonne shouting after Zion who is carrying an unconscious Judith. Michonne turns to look at the fire being put out before breaking down and falling to the ground. The Next morning Michonne is assembling her things to go after them, Aaron and Yumiko are preparing to go with her, Carol and Jerry burst in. Carol declares she is going to help but Michonne asks her to stay for crowd control. Carol tells her Jerry has to come in her place then. As Michonne and her team prepare to leave, Gabriel approaches her and tells her he has faith that she'll get Judith back, he also says that he knows that if someone ever took Rosita, he doesn't know what he'd do but it'd be along the same tracks as Michonne. He wishes her good luck and the group leave on horses. Siddiq and Carol close the gates behind them. Judith wakes up with a walker mask on, she begins to look around but cannot see anything in the dark room other than some people. She asks them where she is but they growl, she realises they are walkers. She takes a breath and steps forward trying to find an exit. Michonne and the group arrive at the border, the heads are still in place apart from Lydia's which has been removed. They glare at them until Jerry spots Ezekiel and Yumiko spots Luke. Both begin to cry and comfort each other, Michonne looks at Tara and removes the heads from the pikes. They decide to move forward on foot, but Michonne and Aaron go alone, as the other two are still mourning. As they approach the outer camp, Aaron begins scanning the area for something. Michonne reassures him saying she won't be in the open, Aaron states he's not looking for Judith; he's looking for Beta. Suddenly several walkers begin moving towards them, Michonne and Aaron scan them trying to identify what they are. They back up and swing round, they attack them but not strike back; they are all real. Suddenly, Aaron gets knocked to the ground and Beta grabs Michonne from behind. Aaron is pinned down while Beta takes Michonne away. In a shack, Alpha is setting on a chair waiting for Michonne. Michonne is handcuffed to the chair and Alpha greets her. She then punches her in the face and spits on her. She asks why she is here, Michonne states that she wants her daughter back, Alpha says she has no idea what she is talking about. Zion enters and sees Michonne, he questions why she is here, when Michonne recognizes him she gets restless. Alpha asks him why Michonne is here and he answers saying he and some others raided Alexandria. She is furious and sends him away. She then leaves with Beta. Judith moves through the group of walkers, her hands are tied and she tries to find a door, when she sees a crack of light she pushes against it and it begins to open, she peers outside and sees several Whisperers, using the light from the crack in the door she looks inside to see how many walkers accompany her, she sees more than expected and lets out a yelp. They begin to move towards her, she pushes the door open more and sinks into the herd as it walks out. Alpha re-enters and explain to Michonne that she never commissioned that attack and that believe it or not she wasn't planning on attacking Alexandria as it is too well armed. Michonne says she wants her daughter back, Alpha laughs and says no. Michonne says that Daryl gave her Lydia back, Alpha glares and then says that Rhys murdered Lydia. Michonne sternly questions why, Alpha laughs. Alpha says that she still needs to be compensated for Lydia. And that Michonne has a choice. Judith moves with the herd staying in the middle so she isn't seen. Many Whisperers attempt to control the herd. As one approaches Judith sinks down and slips his knife from his belt, she is now armed. She rises up again and sees something which surprises her. Alpha explains to Michonne that she saw the new defense Oceanside has and that she wants to expand her territory. She wants Michonne to withdraw the new guards or cut off their supplies so that she can take over the area. Michonne argues back saying that she won't be part of Alpha's slaughter. Alpha disagrees saying no one has to die and that as long as the Oceansiders are fast enough at running, they will live. Michonne asks what will happen if she doesn't allow it, Alpha says she has a shiny new pike waiting for decoration. Michonne begins to puzzle. Judith sees Beta, he is holding Aaron while he orders other Whisperers to try and maintain this herd. He spots Judith and she ducks down, but he has seen her. She allows the herd to move past her before beginning to run away. Beta runs after her but she ducks when he swings for her, suddenly Zion appears behind her. He grabs her but she slashes his hand, she quickly turns and stabs his neck with the knife. Beta wrestles the knife from her hand before picking her up and carrying her away. Alpha presses Michonne for an answer but she refuses. Beta storms in with Judith claiming Zion is dead and that Judith killed him. Alpha grins before complimenting Judith's skills. She then smacks Judith before pressing her head against the table. Beta restrains Michonne. Alpha unsheathes a familiar Machete, Rick's old one, she lines it up to Judith's neck. Michonne begs her not to, she starts to cry. Just as Alpha is about to do it , Michonne agrees to delay the guards from leaving Alexandria and cut off the supplies so that Oceanside will be defenseless. Alpha smiles and allows Beta to untie Michonne. She sends them out to leave before yelling "thanks for doing business with us, we'll hang onto your male friend until the deed is done, then, he will be freed, unharmed". Beta nods. Michonne sheds another tear before leaving. A few days later, Cyndie is talking to Beatrice about Alexandria and why they haven't sent the guards yet. She worries since she hasn't seen a lot of walkers lately, from this she assumes the Whisperers are up to something. Suddenly Rachel rushes in and announces that there is a massive herd coming out of nowhere, the biggest she's ever seen. Cyndie freezes up before jumping into action. She orders everyone to defensive positions, Connie is there and reveals she doesn't understand. Beatrice explains in sign language that they are under attack. Connie leads the children to carts with horses, Cyndie instructs the horse riders to get the kids away to Alexandria. Just then the gate falls and the walkers flood in. Blood can be seen oiling into water. Cast Co-Stars * Mimi Kirkland as Rachel * Antony Azar as R.J. Grimes Uncredited * Marisol Correa as Oceanside Sentry * Pilar Casado as Oceanside Sentry * Lisa Shirley as Oceanside Sentry * Missy Massey as Oceanside Sentry * Keely McAllister as Oceanside Sentry * Amber Daley Mahek as Oceanside Sentry * Articia Rose as Oceansider * Esther Pittman as Oceansider * Rachel Hernandez as Oceansider * Jessica Prichard as Oceansider * Cindy Strickland as Oceansider * Belleamie McMillan as Oceansider * Preston Kameka as Oceansider * Tina Nixon as Oceansider * Angie Tanksley as Oceansider * Robin Cox as Oceansider * J.T. Corbitt as Oceansider * Gail Everett-Smith as Oceansider * Candace Clifton as Oceansider * Chatejah George as Oceansider * Renah Gallagher as Oceansider * Candace Griffith as Oceansider * Kathi Blinkley as Oceansider * Gina Chapman Cordon as Oceansider Deaths * Zion * Rachel (Off-Screen) * At least 25 Oceansider (Off-Screen) Trivia * Last Appearance of Zion (Alive) * Last Appearance of Rachel (Alive) * Last Appearance of Tara Chambler (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Ezekiel (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Luke (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Tammy-Rose Sutton (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Kal (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Nabila (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Gage (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Sean (Zombified) * Last Appearance of Helen (Zombified)